Forever with your calming soul
by Lukashi
Summary: Soul admit's he loves Maka but she thinks it's another one of his pranks, Soul does something that affects Maka and the truth finally comes out. (Basically what I think would happen if Maka thought Soul was tricking her, set after Asura's defeat in the anime.) SOxMA, TSUxBS DTKxPATTY
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Soul yawned and stretched out his legs, his ruby red eyes fluttering open as the sun filtered in through his window, slowly worming his way out of the entanglement of sheets.

"Maka's making breakfast already?" he asked himself, getting a good whiff of pancakes that slithered through his slightly open door. He threw on a pair of brown slacks that hung a little around his waist but still fitted his form well, a plain orange tee that had a black leather jacket over the top of it.

Slowly he sneaked out of his room and behind Maka who was busying herself over the stove, humming a soft song. His eyes trailed from her fuzzy slippers up her slender legs, resting on the curved behind of her that he so loved which was sadly covered by her plaid skirt. His eyes continued their journey upwards, trailing slowly across the curve in her back that showed of the womanly shape of her body then eventually his eyes reached her hair, that ash blonde hair that he longed to run his fingers through.

"Fuck it." He growled, startling Maka who turned around.

"What is it-" she started but was cut off early and her eyes widened as Soul gripped her waist, slamming his lips against hers desperately. She closed her eyes slowly, wrapping her arms around the neck of her snowy haired weapon and kissed back just as desperately.

Soul decided to be a little bolder and licked her lips, making the young Meister gasp and open her mouth, darting her tongue forward to reach Soul's who more than happily obliged, licking hers softly as he growled "I love you bookworm."

Maka pulled away instantly and shoved him away.

"No you don't Soul…. It's obvious…" she said, not looking at him.

Soul glared at her. "That's where you're wrong Maka. I'm insane about you; I have been ever since the day we met."

Maka shook her head. "Soul, you always insult me about my lack of large breasts, you insult me about being smart and you constantly get nosebleeds from Blair, those little reasons are why we can never be more than partners…"

Soul felt his soul crack at that, Maka's head shooting up when she felt it.

"What was that Soul?" she questioned, not seeing the tears in his eyes since he ducked his head down.

"It was nothing Maka…. Nothing at all…" he muttered, storming outside to his bike as Maka threw on her usual outfit and came outside, hopping on the back of his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist, feeling him tense ever so slightly.

"Soul?" Maka asked, not receiving a response as he instantly revved the bike and sped off down the street to the Academy, staying silent the entire journey.

They both reached the academy on time and Soul locked up the bike, shoving his hands in his pockets and walked inside without Maka, not bothering to look back at her. Maka jogged to catch up with him but lost sight of him in the crowd of students, not seeing him anywhere so she hung her head and headed to Stein's class, taking her seat next to Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked, instantly seeing something was wrong with her best friend.

Maka looked at Tsubaki sadly. "Soul…. Kissed me…. And said he loves me…" she mumbled, gazing into Tsubaki's eyes.

Tsubaki squealed and hugged Maka tight, screaming "HE FINALLY SAID IT!"

Maka looked angry and glared at Tsubaki. "So you were in on his little prank too huh?"

Tsubaki looked incredibly hurt and her eyes softened a lot. "Maka… did he say it was a prank….?" She asked shyly, tears springing unbidden into her eyes.

Maka bit her lip hard and shook her head. "No… but it's obvious it is… he always makes fun of my small boobs and insults my intelligence… it's obvious he clearly doesn't like me and this is just all part of some sick joke he's playing on me." She clenched her fists after her rant.

"Why would he joke about something like this Maka? Think about it." Tsubaki said sternly, shocking Maka a little bit. "Have you not seen the signs that Soul drops to show you he likes you? The little touches on your hand when he brushes past you? The fact that every dick in our school that approaches you and makes you mad he ends up beating the crap out of?"

Maka sat there stunned, one; from the fact that Tsubaki swore and the fact that Soul did these things for her without her ever knowing.

"So he's-"Maka started and Tsubaki cut her off.

"Yes Maka. He's telling the truth." Tsubaki said, glaring at Maka.

Both of them froze as they felt a surge of somebody's wavelength, paling when they saw it was Soul's. They both rushed out of the classroom and ran to where Soul's wavelength was fluctuating and they both felt something crack, speeding up.

"She hates me… she won't ever love me… it's just like everybody's ever said…" Soul whispered, his soul cracking again until it was almost at its limit, two more cracks and he was a dead man.

Kid and BlackStar tried to cheer up Soul to no avail; the boy was just too far gone.

"Soul…. We're sorry…" BlackStar said in a rare moment of seriousness and sadness, dropping his god complex.

Soul didn't hear them, his arm flashing into a large scythe blade before their eyes.

"Soul?" Kid questioned and he paled, his eyes wide, unable to stop Soul from shoving the blade into his stomach.

They all heard a heart wrenching scream.

"SOUL!"

They turned around and saw Maka stood there, tears pouring down her face as she sprinted to SOul who was falling to the floor, catching him before he hit the ground and his arm turned to normal, a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Maka..." Soul whispered, looking up into her Emerald eyes, weakly wiping away the tears on her face.

"Why Soul... why did you do that?" she sobbed, looking down into his ruby red eyes, feeling her soul start cracking.

"Because... you think... I was lying... I really do love you..." he mumbled, smiling with a painful effort.

Maka looked at him, tears pouring down her face quicker as she whispered "You ass... I thought you were joking... I didn't realise..."

Soul just kept on grinning, blood leaking from his wound.

"You know Maka... I'll always love you... even in... the afterlife..." he whispered, starting to feel faint.

"No, Soul! Stay with me dammit! I don't want to lose you... not when I love you too..." she sobbed, barely catching SOul's face leaning up, only realising when his lips pressed to hers.

"Maka..." his voice trailed off and his hand fell limp from her cheek, hitting the ground as he passed out.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, hugging his body close.

**So, who hates me right now? ~dark laugh~ seriously though, this is NOT gonna be the end of the story, there's gonna be much more added on :3**


	2. so it begins

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka's scream of agony tore through the hearts of all those surrounding her, her tears splattering onto Soul's face.

"KILIK! GO GET KIM RIGHT NOW!" BlackStar yelled, taking off his jumper and putting it under Soul's head, watching Kilik run to find the young Tanuki witch.

Kid kneeled next to Soul and used his Soul perception to examine the damage to his Soul.

"Ox! Go and get Marie! Tell her Soul's soul is literally at it's breaking point!" Kid shouted, putting his hands on Soul's chest as he used his wavelength to stable Soul's damaged Soul as much as possible to keep it from breaking.

Ox ran off to Marie's class, hoping to get her before she went home.

"Come on Soul, you said cool guys don't die on their friends, don't be the uncool guy now!" Liz said, tears brimming in her eyes along with Patty and Tsubaki who were watching, their emotion's barely restrained.

Soul didn't respond, blood still leaking from his stomach as Stein approached, his eyes narrowed.

"Move back everyone, I can fix up the wound enough until Kim arrives." Stein spoke authoratively, the students moving away except for Kid who was still struggling to keep Soul's soul from breaking apart.

"Professor, Ox has gone to get Marie, we need to stabalise him until then." BlackStar said, surprising the mad doctor slightly before nodding.

"All right BlackStar. Tsubaki! Turn into a weapon for me." Stein said, holding out his hand and Tsubaki complied, entering her small ninja sword mode in Stein's outstretched palm, her wavelength perfectly matching his. He placed his other palm onto Soul's stomach and his special Soul threads spread out over the wound, slowly pulling it closed.

"Come on Maka, he'll be okay, don't worry about it..." Liz whispered in the young Meisters ear, pulling her close as Maka sobbed into her chest.

"But it's all my fault Liz! I thought it was a prank and it led him to this! I-I-I" Maka sobbed before collapsing to her knees, passing out from emotional strain. Liz caught Maka before her head hit the ground and nodded to Patty who took Maka gently into her arms, carrying her into the academy.

Stein managed to close up the hole with Tsubaki focusing on keeping the stitches together, sweat pouring down her brow in the reflection of her blade, her eyes narrowing in concentration. Stein wasn't faring much different either, his hands were starting to shake lightly after holding the technique for so long with a weapon who's soul wasn't as strong as a DeathScythe's.

"Come on Kim... hurry please..." Harvar whispered, looking at Soul while clenching his fists, blood leaking from his palms where his nails were digging in.

Everybody looked behind them as they heard someone shouting, seeing that Kilik had turned up with Kim, the young witch's eyes widening when she saw Soul and sprinted over.

"What the hell happened?!" she yelled, cracking her knuckles.

BlackStar explained everything to her as Kim started her chant, her hands glowing brightly and she put them over Soul's stomach, chanting the entire time as the wound started to mend itself.

"Thank god for Kim..." Marie said, scaring the crap out of everybody.

"When the hell did YOU get here!?" BlackStar yelled only to receive a kick in the balls from Liz.

"SHUT UP BLACKSTAR!" she screamed, the blue haired assassin whimpering as he sobbed "My little gods..."

Everybody sweat-dropped at the pistol who was grinning widely with a little halo above her head.

"He's all done, he won't be bleeding anymore." Kim said, wiping a little sweat away from her face as Ox came running over, clearly annoyed with Marie.

"YOU COULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME!" he yelled only to receive a glare from Kim who said in a sickeningly sweet voice "If you aren't polite to Miss Marie i'm afraid you won't be getting any tonight."

Everybody in the are put a hand in front of their mouth in the shape of an o and lifted their hands above their head, yelling "OOOOOHHHHH!", even Soul who was still unconscious.

"Did he just?" Kid asked only to receive a resounding "YES!" from everybody.

Marie knelt next to Soul and placed her hands on his chest, healing his soul within seconds.

"Easy fix." she said with a big smile, blushing slightly at Stein's small smile of approval.

"Thank you Marie... you're a lifesaver." Kid said, smiling widely at the blonde teacher who flushed at his praise.

"N-no problem everyone..." she said shyly before freezing on the spot, her eye opening widely as she felt somebody's lips against hers, everyone loking stunned as Stein slowly pulled away.

"I'd like to do that some more Marie. Let's go out tonight and see what happens." he spoke with a slightly husky tone before putting Tsubaki down and walking back into the DWMA, turning the screw in his head.

"Well... that was surprising..." Liz said, hugging Kid with a smile. "You did great Kid... how about we make you some symmetrical cookies when we get home?" she said cutely, Kid grabbing her hand and sprinting away in a dust cloud with her while screaming "THE TASTE OF SYMMETRY SHALL RETURN!"

Everybody could only sweatdrop at the young reaper.

"Seriously... after all this... he still goes crazy for symmetry..." Tsubaki grumbled, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Everybody shared a small laugh at this before looking over at Maka who had finally woken back up.

"S-SOUL!?" she yelled, looking around frantically as Patty held her down.

"Maka., Calm your ass down before I feed you to the Giraffes." she said with an evil voice, making Maka shiver and whimper before she did a complete 180.

"Soul's right over there all fixed up! Gonna give him a cuddle?"

Maka was instantly on top of Soul, hugging the life out of the unconscious weapon while whispering "When you wake up Soul... you're getting all the love you will ever need from me and more...", a small smile on her lips as she fell asleep on him, tired after the days events.

Harvar and Ox picked up Soul and Maka, carrying them both back to the apartment slowly with BlackStar bringing Soul's bike with him.

"Fifty Death Bucks says that Maka screams when she wakes up." Harvar said with a smirk.

Ox nodded and took the bet as BlackStar laughed. "I bet 200 Death Bucks that they make out the second they look at each other!"

**a few hours later**

Soul woke up to feel a little weight on his chest, looking down he found himself locking eyes with his Meister who had a soft blush on her face.

"Maka..."

"Soul..."

The two partners leaned in and pressed their lips together, a faint glow surrounding them both and their Soul's resonated softly, a gentle song playing in their heads while in the Death room Lord Death's eyes went wide underneath his mask, feeling their wavelength skyrocket to a level that he hadn't felt in over 100 years.

"Incredible... the Weapon and Meister pair of the heaven's... who knew those two would be the ones to be the reborn two?" he smiled, looking through his mirror at the young couple, a tear sliding down his cheek and dropping to the floor.

"My love... you must have blessed them..." he whispered, thinking of his late wife as he pulled out a little picture of him without his mask, a young woman wrapped in his arms with long brown hair and Kid as a baby, the lines in his hair barely visible.

"Maybe they can truly bring peace to this world like we tried to do..."

Somewhere in Death City, a young assassin found himself a little bit richer while two partners were beaten by their respective girlfriends for losing yet ANOTHER bet.

**ALRIGHTY THEN! That's the end of chapter two :3 Some feels for Lord Death there at the end and a little bit of comedy (attempted hehe), i hope you all enjoyed it :3 3**


	3. Passions released (Lemon)

**Disclaimer**:****** I don't own Soul Eater**

Maka took the initiative and slipped her tongue into Soul's mouth, surprising the young weapon who eagerly accepted, wrapping his arms around his Meisters waist tightly and pulled Maka right against him, love swelling in his soul and he felt it resonate through to her, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Soul...?" Maka asked quietly, looking into his eyes with her own half-lidded.

"Yeah Maka?" Soul replied, smiling at her as he pulled her up a bit more until they were finally nose to nose.

"I... I have a request..." Maka started to blush lightly, tangling her hands in Soul's hair.

"And that is?" Soul spoke, not realising thet due to Maka's hands being tangled in his hair that his voice had taken on a slightly more husky tone.

Maka leant in and whispered "I want you to make me yours...", nipping lightly at Soul's soft neck.

Soul was actually confused at this point but moaned lightly the second Maka's oh so wonderful teeth made contact upon his flesh.

"Wh-what do you mean M-Maka?" he groaned out, noticing Maka pull away from his neck slightly.

"I mean what it sounds Soul... I want you to be my first..."

Soul's jaw hit his chest at that statement, his eyes as wide dinner plates as he stared at Maka.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!?"

Maka just smiled innocently and kissed him again.

"Yes Soul... I want you to make love to me..."

Soul's brain shut down at that statement, just staring blankly at Maka. The pigtailed Meister waved her hand in front of Soul's face worriedly.

"Soul?" she said then found herself pinned down on the bed, her arms above her head and Soul's lips crushed against hers in a passionate liplock.

"Maka..." he growled and one of his hands found its way to her shirt, tugging away at it until all of the buttons were undone and her bra-clad chest was revealed.

Maka blushed heavily and looked away. "I know they aren't as big as Blair or Tsubaki but-" she started but looked stunned when Soul cut her bra off with a finger turned into a small scythe blade and enveloped one of her nipples with his mouth, licking away at it.

"S-Soul!" she whimpered and grabbed hold of his hair, attempting to push his head away from her breast but he held strong and lightly nipped at the underside of her breast, taking extra care not to hurt her with his sharp teeth. Soul was fighting an inward battle with himself, thinking _'alright Soul, Wes told you that you'd end up in this situation one day, what was the advice he gave you?"_

**_Flashback_**

"Alright Soul, I wanna tell you something." Wes said and sat down on the bench in the back garden of the mansion the Evans family lived in.

Soul sat next to him with a smile. "What is it big bro?"

Wes grinned at him and looked into his eyes.

"When it comes to women, one day you'll find yourself in a position where the two of you will be getting rather intimate. I want to offer you some advice on what to do in that situation." Wes spoke with an evil gleam to his eyes.

Soul gulped.

"What's that advice big brother?"

Wes smiled. "Think of it as when you play the piano. You press certain keys to make certain notes correct?" Soul nodded. "It's the same way with women. Depending on what you do with your lover in that moment will determine how she reacts. First off... when you use your mouth on her breasts."

_**Flashback end**_

Soul grinned slightly as he remembered everything. "_Step one. Suck the nipple softly while adding a few little twists and licks to the mix."_, enveloping Maka's nipple with his lips and started sucking it, licking at it lightly at the same time and occasionally gave a little tilt of his head to twist it, hearing Maka whimper and moan louoder with each passing second.

"S-Soul! You damn tease!" Maka cried out, her cheek formed into a huge blush that was starting to spread across her entire face.

Soul merely smirked at her and leaned up, capturing her soft lips into a tender kiss that was filled with his love and desire for her.

"M-more..." she whispered, frowning when Soul pulled away.

"What the he-" she started but froze in place with her eyes snapped wide open, watching as Soul quickly pulled down her underwear.

"Wow Maka, didn't know you shaved." he said calmly whereas inside he was screaming happily.

Maka blushed brightly and hit him on the head with the book on her bedside table. "A-ass..." she whimpered and froze up, her eyes wide as she felt Soul's tongue teasingly lick her moist slit.

"S-S-SOUL!" she screamed and Soul smirked, slipping his tonguie inside her completely, licking along her soft walls slowly and teasingly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Rather loud aren't you Maka? Can't wait to see what you're like when you finally cum." Soul muttered and continued to use his delicate tongue on her, surprising himself that he was doing so well considering the fact this was the first time he'd ever done something like this.

He shut his eyes and managed to force his tongue deeper into Maka, Wes's second tip coming into his head.

"_Step two: when pleasuring her with your tongue you can channel your wavelength into it slightly, giving your tongue a small vibration that's guaranteed to send her over the edge after only a few licks._

Soul smirked and did just that, being a weapon allowed him to use his wavelength slightly, not to the extent of BlackStar but he could still use it nonetheless. Maka froze up and her mouth opened wide, a primal scream erupting from her throat as she hit her release, her orgasm hitting her hard and she released all over Soul's face, the young weapon swallowing everything he could get into his mouth while the rest splattered onto his face.

"S-S-S-Soul..." Maka panted, her forehead covered with a light sheen of sweat and she gulped down air, trying to get her lungs working properly again.

Soul grinned up at her and slowly wiped his face clean with his hand, sensually licking the remnants of Maka's release off his long pianist fingers.

"You taste delicious Maka." he whispered teasingly, looking her in the eyes as a small strand of her release dangled from his lip.

Maka glared at Soul. "Don't waste it jackass." She then leaned forward and stunned Soul by flicking out her tongue and licked the strand up, letting out a loud moan.

Soul shivered and his pants tented more than they already were, pressing against Maka who had dropped onto her knees.

"Get it out idiot..." she mumbled, flushing bright red and Soul gulped before bringing his hand to his pants, pulling them down a little with an embaressed look.

"I know I aint that big Maka..." Soul said, looking away as Maka's eyes went wide.

_"Aint that big? I call bullshit! He's at LEAST eight inches!" _she thought before looking Soul in the face, gripping his member tightly.

Soul gasped lightly from Maka#s gentle yet firm grip and watched as she started to furiously jack his length off.

"You weren't taking it very easy on me at first Soul, you teased me way too much so... I think making you cum seriously quick will be a nice little blow to your ego." Maka spoke then her lips kissed the tip of his hardened cock before her mouth enveloped him, taking in six inches cleanly before she gagged, unable to take the rest.

"_I'm gonna deepthroat you eventually Soul, maybe we'll need some special little 'sessions' to help" _Maka thought deviously and started bobbing her head, her emerald eyes staring up at Soul innocently with the slightest of smirks that she could manage with Soul's penis in her mouth.

"M-MAKA!" Soul cried out, panting heavily as sweat coated his forehead from the unimaginable pleasure he was receiving from the love of his life, going cross eyed after about two minutes of Maka tormenting the poor yet lucky weapon with her, what Soul would now call, magical mouth. After several more intense moments Soul finally gave in to what his body was needing and he hit his release, his cum shooting into Maka's waiting mouth and she held everything in, her cheeks puffing from the amount.

Maka pulled back from Soul, pointed to her throat as if she wanted Soul to look so he did and what he watched Maka do only served to turn the boy on even more. Maka tilted her head back and in several large gulps she swallowed every last drop of her lovers seed.

"Well Soul, your taste is rather unique, I'd like to have more of you sometime if that's okay?" Maka said impishly, tilting her head and giving off an innocent little smile.

"_I swear she's the devil in human form but she's also my angel... how the hell did I get so lucky?" _Soul thought before nodding. "Course you can Maka. Can't let you go hungry now can I?" Soul smirked teasingly until Maka snarled at him.

"_Oh fuck. I'm screwed!"_ Soul thought then Maka tackled him.

"Shut up being cool and just fuck me already Soul!" Maka yelled and in one clean motion she thrust herself upon to Soul's length, ripping through her hymen which caused her to cry out in pain and a few tears rolled down her cheeks which Soul wiped away quickly, kissing her tenderly.

"Relax my love, it'll be fine in a moment..." he whispered, holding Maka close to him and he made sure not to move the barest of an inch. Maka nodded weakly, taking slow breaths to get used to the pain, feeling blood slowly drip out of her and she rested her forehead on Soul's.

"I love you Soul Evans..." she whispered, lightly bucking her hips and gasped when she felt nothing but pleasure.

"I love you too Maka Albarn..." he replied softly and groaned from Maka's small movement, his hands latching onto her waist.

The two lovers instantly settled into a slow and passionate rhythm, their hips slowly thrusting towards each other, allowing the the young couple to explore the wonderful sensations that can only be created by two becoming one in both body and soul. Maka placed her dainty hands onto Soul's broad shoulders and lifted herself up before dropping back onto his member with a purr of pleasure, repeating that same motion, dying to feel him hit deep inside her again.

"Maka, you're so tight..." Soul groaned out, his lips settling on her neck as Maka dropped onto his length again.

"Mmm, I know Soul, I can't wait for the end you know... I can't wait to see the results of our passion and lust staining the sheets..." she purred in his ear, whimpering at the feel of Soul's tender lips.

"Don't worry Maka, it'll be a finish to be proud of." he growled out and started to thrust into his pig-tailed lover at a quicker pace, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room and the animalistic moans of Maka and Soul carried out of the open window next to them, sweat coating both of their bodies as they reached their combined climax.

"MAKAAA!" Soul yelled and released his warm seed inside his lover.

"SOOOOUL!" Maka cried out and tightened around Soul, her juices pouring out along with some of Soul's, mixing together on the bed only to leave a huge stain.

The two partners lay with each other, panting heavily from their lovemaking and gazed into each others eyes, both of them seeing that their significant other was never going to leave them no matter what the circumstances.

"Maka... I love you..." Soul whispered, leaning forward a little until their noses were touching.

"I love you too Soul..." Maka whispered back and captured Soul's lips with hers, the two of them falling asleep happily in love.

**Okay, this is my first time writing smut in a fanfic so please for shini's sake... NO FLAMES. okay then ^.^ chow my pretties! :D**


End file.
